1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a web based video tagging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current video tagging systems integrate the tags with the video. The integrated tags are also often presented in a manner which covers the video as it is being played. These current mechanisms for tagging severely limit the ability of user to share and explore information associated with videos of interest.